Beacon Games
by Finmide
Summary: Beacon Games is an entire month where the teams compete against eachother. However it always ends with Leader Week, and entire week where all the team leaders get to compete to see which leader is best. Ruby is excited but how will she fare when faceing not only first year leaders, but also second, third, and fourth year team leaders? (Rated T for monster fights)
1. Ch1: Opening Ceremony

Beacon Games

Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony

The Silver eyed crimson haired girl ran in place full of energy, in fact it was so much energy that it seemed like that her arms and legs turned invisible. This past month had been the Beacon Games. Which is a competition between teams in order to see who really the best, in a sense was. In all team RWBY had brought in 6 gold, 2 silver, and 3 bronze medals. Just the long streak of victories had Ruby pumped up. Especially now, it was the last week. This was known as Leader Week, a week dedicated to competition between leaders. There is going to be an opening ceremony to Leader week, where every team leader will get introduced as they enter the gymnasium. It was going to happen soon and Ruby was both pumped and slightly nervous.

"Calm down Ruby, don't waste all your energy before the event," Blake said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so excited, I can't contain myself!" Ruby now running in circles in the center of the room.

"The Freshman team leaders can now head to the preparation room," the intercom announced.`

With a squeal of excitement Ruby ran off down the hall ways. With a series of left and rights Ruby found herself at the preparation room. Which was a large room, there already was a large amount of people in the room. She was able to find Jaune, and she immediately ran over to greet him.

"Hey Jaune, aren't you excited? I am, I'm very excited, I can't wait to play some games!" Ruby said punching the air a bit.

"Uh, no I'm not ready," Jaune said with a look that said he was about to upheave his breakfast.

"So what do you think our chances are?" Ruby asked, now hopping in place.

"Zero percent," Jaune said.

At that moment, ran off toward the bathrooms. Ruby shrugged figuring that he must be sick or something. However soon there was the announcement that they should all line up. They were directed to line up from freshman in the front, and seniors in the back. Plus they were alphabetical by the first letter of their team. This of course was also the first letter of their names. Surprisingly Ruby was positioned right behind Jaune once he returned from heaving his insides out.

Ruby could hear the crowd from in the preparation room. That and she could also hear the announcer over the microphone. The announcer seemed excited as well, it must be her first time announcing for Leader Week.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rene Rhapsody from team TRRA, and I will be the host for this year's Leader Week!" the announcer said with a squeal in her voice.

"And I'm Lloyd Carter from team OPAL, and I'm the co-host for this year's Leader Week!" said a male announcer.

Alright now we're going to meet the leaders, starting with freshman class as usual," Rene said.

Immediately they the attendants told Cardin to start heading out, as he did they announce his name and his team, which was team CRDL. They slowly went through all the leaders in front of Ruby. One by one each one was called out to the auditorium. Soon Jaune was told to go and he walked out as stiff as a board. Ruby was full of excitement because that meant she was next.

"You may go miss," the attendant said.

Ruby used all her strength to walk instead of run, she looked out at the audience and saw the many faces looking out at her. It was nerve racking but exciting all at the same time. Ruby decided to wave at the crowd.

"Next is Ruby Rose from team RWBY!" Rene's voice said.

The cheers from the crowd were almost deafening, but it felt awesome to be admired by people. She just could barely contain herself. She had so much energy in her that she felt like she could do thirty seven backflips in a row. Well she would but it might not end up too well.

"Wow, she looks even cuter up close!" one of the audience members said.

Ruby looked around until she saw where the rest of her team was. With a huge smile she waved with both arms. Which kind of made her look kind of like a lunatic, however she didn't care. Eventually Ruby made it to her seat and she sat right next to Jaune, who was looking queasy again.

"Hey how are you holding up?" ruby asked him.

"Not good, I think I must have gotten food poisoning," Jaune said, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten shrimp from a gas station."

When ruby heard that she scooted her chair over a little bit, hoping to not get Jaune's puke all over her. However for the rest of the ceremony Ruby just sat and watched as more people came announced by the two host. There were a few of the leaders she took note of.

For example there was Kota Hugh from team KAMI, a tall girl with Green dyed hair, and matching eyes. She was a sophomore this year, and obviously having done this before she was able to keep her cool. Giving a smile she waved at the crowd, but showed a little bit more control then Ruby had.

The next on Ruby notice was Phill Maryll from team PRGN. The announcer pronounced it as Paragon. He was a muscular man with a brown hair which was in a crazy hair style, where one half of his head was spiky while the other half was completely shaved. Which Ruby hoped that it was just a bad hair day for him, although he seemed to like it. Phill walked toward the seats, flexing his muscles as he did so. In fact he did it so much that it would be impossible to ignore him.

Then there was also Sten Rubicon. A shifty looking twig structure boy who lead team SPNL, which was pronounce as Shrapnel, and just like the name of his team, Sten looked lethal. He had long lanky arms and large hands which looked like they could grab you by the throat from any distance. His teeth looked like they were sharpened, which it is totally unknown why he would do that. He is a junior along with Phill. In fact when Sten got to his seat they gave a greeting to eachother. They must be old pals.

Then the next one Ruby paid attention to was Seth Warner, a senior from team SYTH. He was a nice looking young man with blue dyed hair and glasses. He had firm muscles which literally could be seen through his uniform. He waved and gave the occasional nod of the head. He even shook hands with a few of the audience members who were close enough. Seth seemed to have a natural charm to him, which most of the girls in the audience were swoon when he waved at them. Even though his popularity, he didn't seem to exalt himself, or make himself look better then he was. He seemed to have a sense of humility about him.

"Next is the person who has won three years in a row, and is my own team captain! Traverse Orin from team TRRA!" Rene said.

Now Traverse was a noticeably different person all together. He had silver hair and electric blue eyes. He walked like the crowd wasn't there, completely ignoring them, eyes dead set on his seat. But the most noticeable feature was his arms. They were completely different, as in they weren't normal arms. Instead of regular arms, he had mechanical replacements. To make up for this fact, his uniform had no sleeves. Then as he got closer Ruby noticed something else about him. His eyes were also mechanical replacement. The blue color a result from the faint glow of lights inside.

Ruby had seen team leaders of many different nationalities and even some Faunus leaders. But a person who was half machine, this was entirely new. Ruby never recalled seeing him on campus before. Maybe it's because their classes might not be close to each other, and the fact that he obviously would be in the senior dorm area. The demeanor of this person said that he probably didn't like interaction too much. Thus when he passed by Ruby she felt a chill run down her spine.

More names were called, but however Ruby was focused on this Traverse person. Just something about him just grabbed her attention. Was it his arms? Most likely, for she had never saw that before. She also noticed that while most of the seniors chatted amongst themselves, Traverse didn't he just focus on the crowd, staring of into space. He had a cold personality, one which Ruby hoped she would never develop.

Ruby faced forward again just as they were told to rise for the singing of the schools anthem. This was the ending of the opening ceremony and afterward there would be a meal and then people can spend the rest of their day how they like. Well mostly everyone at least, it would be best for team leaders to prepare themselves for the first event which will happen tomorrow morning.

The entire assembly stood and music started playing, now Leader Week of the Beacon Games had officially begun.


	2. Ch2: The Banquet

Chapter 2: The Banquet

After the opening ceremony, Ruby went straight to where they were holding the banquet. There was so much food, but yet because of a limited amount of food each team leader was only able to invite one person from their team to come with them. When Ruby offered her team mates, both Weiss and Blake stepped down and decided to let Yang and Ruby have some time together. After all they were sisters, even though they look different and have different last names. Actually Ruby got asked about that a lot. Usually she would just give an escape goat answer and move to a different subject mainly because she really wasn't sure how to explain it.

The hall had nice carpet on the floor. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and large curtains were in the windows. A long table sat on one side of the room, on it was A large rotisserie chicken, or turkey. There were many dishes like scalloped potatoes, potato salad, Zucchini Gratin, cole slaw, corn risotto, pudding, bacon, macaroni and cheese, corn bread, chili, ribs, burgers, sausage, corn on the cob, lobster, shrimp, steaks. There was so much food that it all seemed endless.

"Wow I thought they had a limited amount of food," Yang joked when she saw the table.

"Well let's get some food and find our table!" Ruby said.

Yang agreed and the two of them ran to the table, each grabbing a plate and a mountain of food, the went to they're assigned table. Luckily they were assigned to the same table as Jaune and Pyrrha, but there were other teams also at this table. Most of them Ruby didn't recognize. She gave them a wave as she sat down, and they waved back.

"So who are you?" a pink haired girl asked.

"I'm Ruby Rose, and this my sister Yang," Ruby introduced herself.

"Hello Ruby, I'm Karlene Naroni, Leader of team KTAR," the pink haired girl said introducing herself.

"Well that a cool name," Yang said.

"So are you excited for the games Ruby? I know it's your first time participating in Leader Week," Karlene asked.

"Yeah I am excited," Ruby said.

"Oh she couldn't hold still this morning!" Yang commented," you think she was hyper or something."

Ruby gave a feigned chuckle as Yang said that. Looking down at the plate of food she had gotten for herself Ruby immediate picked up her fork and started to dig in. Ruby listened on as Yang and Karlene carried on the conversation. Although they seemed to talk about simple stuff really. Much like what life was like and stuff like that. Mostly about the good times they had. That and the times Ruby made mistakes. Which Ruby was a little upset at Yang for doing so.

"Yeah, well sometimes she's annoying but, she is also very predictable. Like whenever we play Truth or Dare, she always picks dare three times, then truth, then dare four times, then truth twice," Yang explained.

"Fhey, eh duh nawh!" Ruby interrupted, but since her it was hard to understand because her mouth was full.

"How interesting, that's sets you up for a deadly situation don't it?" Karlene said.

"Yeah," Yang replied, "one time, just to teach her a lesson, I dared her to run around the neighborhood nak.." Yang said before Ruby clasped her hand over Yang's mouth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk about that again!" Ruby scolded in frustration.

Almost at that moment the attention was grabbed by Professor Ozpin tapping his glass. He was calling for the attention of all in attendance. Then he waited for everyone to be seated and to be quiet. Ruby had almost forgotten that she was standing from trying to shut up Yang. Ruby promptly took her seat and Ozpin started speaking.

"Hello team leaders, and accompanying members. As you well know, today was the official start of Leader Week!" Ozpin announced, he waited for the cheering of a few stray people to calm down before continuing, "Also as you well know, tomorrow we have our first event which is Emerald Forest Frenzy. This is an exercise just like what you did when you all arrived here either this year or within the past three years. This is to decide who you team mates will be for during the team events. This event will start at nine o'clock a.m., also tomorrow we with have the Hammer Toss from twelve to three. The Torch Run will be from five to seven. Meals will be served in between events. Good luck leaders, and may the best person win."

After Ozpin finished with his announcement the whole hall went back to their eating and chattering. Ruby thought of the events that would happen tomorrow, hammers would be easy to throw obviously, racing around with a torch sounded precarious but it also sounded simple. The thing she would have to focus on the most was the Emerald Forest Frenzy. She had to ensure she got paired up with someone she knew. Which that would be Jaune, and now Karlene, maybe Karlene would get one of her friends.

After the meal they were dismissed and Ruby headed straight for bed, she needed to get enough rest in order to be fully energized in the morning. Once she was in her room and ready to sleep she pulled herself onto her bunk. Staring at the ceiling Ruby thought about tomorrow and what it would hold. She couldn't wait for the games to start. However she just hoped that she was good enough.


	3. Ch3: Emerald Forest Frenzy

Chapter 3: Emerald Forest Frenzy

**[Sorry for the wait, I had gotten a huge writers block and then was a little bit distracted with other things. I will try better to keep on top of this for the future.]**

Ruby was awake at the crack of dawn… well to be more exact eight twenty. She got into her battle gear, and did a few warm up stretches. After a good luck wish from each of her team mates Ruby headed down the hall way. She arrived at the preparation room where from there they were escorted to the launching area. When they got out there Ruby noticed that the launching area had been modified to launch more people essentially. All the leaders stepped on their assigned pads, each ready for the start of the event. However Jaune was a little more disappointed for he thought that he had to only do this once.

Ruby noticed that there were camera's floating around; these obviously transmitted what was happening to the viewers. Then a screen started the count down, thus in accordance people prepared themselves the oncoming flinging action that was going to occur. The countdown seemed so slow even if it was only twenty seconds. Ruby just wanted it to start already. Thus once she noticed that it reached seven she braced herself.

The timer hit zero and immediately the platforms launch forward, but pulled back out from under the contestant's feet. Soaring through the air Ruby could see off into distant horizon. Even the glare of the sun shining through the clouds was amazing to look at. However Ruby's heart felt heavy as now she was in free fall and hurling down toward the forest below. Grabbing the Crescent Rose and opening it up, she used it to clamp down on the first branch that came within reach. With small little hops she was able to eventually reach the ground. Once she had reached the ground she gave the camera a thumb up, imagining that her team mates were cheering her on.

As fast as she could run Ruby ran off into the forest, looking for somebody she could possible know. Pushing through bushes and branches, making sure that no monsters were around. With the crunch of leaves and twigs Ruby advanced in the direction that she remembered the checkpoint being. Ruby even passed the spot where she and Weiss had met each other in the forest. There should be someone nearby, because usually people didn't land too far away from each other.

Just as she thought, Ruby ended up bumping into someone and landing on her butt. It took her a second to gather her thoughts again. But once she did she finally noticed who she bumped into. In fact the faint blue glow in the eyes was highly recognizable. It was the fourth year boy with the mechanical arms. In fact he looked terrifying from below.

"Don't slow me down," Traverse said.

Traverse then turned and started running off in what seemed to be a random direction. Ruby had to rush, just to stand and pat the dirt of her clothes. Then running off after the boy, who was now her team mate.

"Wait for me!" Ruby called out.

"We don't have time for waiting!" Traverse said out loud.

Up on the path ahead, ruby notices some Ursas all of them looking at the oncoming duo. Ruby reached for the Crescent Rose, ready for battle. However Traverse just ignored them and ran past them. A little thrown off by that action Ruby decided to follow him, because if she stopped she would no doubt loose him. In this forest, she could not afford to lose sight with her partner.

They soon reached a clearing, where the checkpoint was, and there were several pedestals. There was a large amount of them and each one had different colored gems, except for the other side which were copies, just like the chess pieces that they had during Ruby's initial test. Traverse on the other hand had already walked up and grabbed an ugly looking brown gem.

"blech, can we choose one of the nicer looking ones?" Ruby asked.

"No, this one was closer, there for less time to retrieve it," Traverse explained as he walked past Ruby.

Ruby then realized that this person was mainly focused on completing the task, not working with a team. However it makes sense because the first visit was to help you work with a team, so you should already know how to work together. So this was just a focus on being the fastest. However even if that was the case, she still had worries that leaving behind all those monster would make it difficult for others, even Jaune.

Yet Ruby didn't have too much time to think about it because again they we're speeding off now for the finish line. Running through the forest at the fastest speed possible. Briefly for a moment it looked like they had past another team making a move for the temple. They're weren't too much in the lead, could that be because the other upperclassmen were ignoring the Grimm also?

"Are you sure we should just ignore the monsters? What if they follow us to the finish line?" Ruby asked.

"The huntsmen would take care of them if they did," Traverse replied.

The duo came across the ruins, a memorable site from when Ruby was taking the very first exam here. Much of the damage was clearly visible from that event. Fallen columns and destroyed walls, which would make it much more difficult to reach the goal. They soon reached the edge of the path which dropped down to what seemed to be an endless pit.

"You have a means across?" Traverse questioned.

That was an interesting question, Ruby never thought about it. She could use the gun components in her Crescent Rose to propel herself, but there was no way she could bridge that gap just from propulsion. Even the first time she needed to be sling shot by her fellow team members to bridge the gap. So apparently she didn't have any means of getting across.

"Um… No I don't," she replied giving a sheepish laugh.

The senior class member opened a panel on his left mechanical arm and seemed to be making adjustments to something. After a few minutes he closed the panel. Then he got down on his knees.

"Get on my back, wrap your legs around my waist, and your arms around my neck," Traverse instructed.

"YAY a piggy back ride!" Ruby said childishly.

"JUST GET ON AND HOLD TIGHT!" Traverse exclaimed harshly.

"Fine you big grump," Ruby said as she got on just as instructed.

"Alright don't let go," Traverse said as he held up his mechanical arms.

There was a sound of pressure being release in a surprised pop and four cables shot out from the mechanical arms, two on each one. They cables latched onto the rock, and the cords grew taught shortly before the two were lifted off of the ground. At incredible speeds they flew towards the rock. So fast that Ruby was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Then there was a sudden stop as Traverse hit the wall landing feet first.

He found firm foot holds before releasing the grapples. Then unsheathing his metal claws from his mechanical arms he dug them into the rock. Then once again they were moving as he climbed his way up the rock at nominal speed. It was surprising how good he was at this. But then again he did have three more years of experience then Ruby had. Which made her glad that he was her team mate instead one of the first years.

The duo reached the top and Ruby got off of Traverse's back, still a little bit queasy feeling from all the sudden movement and direction changes. It was a wonder how he had gotten used to it in the first place. But no sooner after Ruby's head stopped spinning she realized her partner started moving without her, yet again.

"Wait up!" as she said as she followed the fourth year student.

As she was trying to catch up she realized that she had crossed the finish line. And immediately on a nearby screen it had put up on the score board that first place was taken by "Ruby Rose, Traverse Orin" listing both of their names in alphabetical order.

"We won!" Ruby exclaimed with exhausted huffs of breathing, throwing both her arms in the air.

Things were looking up for Ruby's debut to the Beacon Games leader week.


	4. Ch4: Friends?

Chapter 4: Friends?

Amber eyes inspected the piece of machinery in front of them. Looking for all signs of damage in them. Then the Calico haired Faunus put her goggles on and started repairing the damages. The light of the welding torch lit up the dimly lit room illuminating her plain white t-shirt and her green overalls. She wore yellow machine working gloves for protection.

"Geez Trav, you always get so competitive during the games. Have you ever considered that the harder you push your mechanical arms, the more work I have to do?" the calico Faunus retorted as she continued repairing the arms.

"But the more work you do, the more experience you have, isn't that right Kika?" responded an armless Traverse sitting at a table a couple feet away.

"Yeah, but you think I enjoy this?"Kika asked sarcastically.

"Yup, that's why you went into this field in the first place right?" Trav shot back.

The Faunus' ears drooped with disappointment. She figured that she wouldn't make response to that comment, it seemed futile to try to squeeze appreciation out of this guy. She just continued with repairs, replacing components that were broken, fixing those that could be fixed. Her tail swayed from side to side as she worked.

Kika was training to be a weapons mechanic for the huntsmen and huntresses. A very valuble field of work. For if weapons weren't up kept regularly they would fail when needed most. Although a majority of the huntsmen and Huntresses maintained their own weapons, some would prefer that somebody else would get their hands dirty. Or for someone like Trav, they are unable to repair the weapon themselves.

"MY my Trav, imagine if an enemy caught you like that with now arms, what would you possibly do?" Kika asked with a smirk on her face.

However the boy didn't respond, not even a suppressed huff of annoyance to Kika's chattiness.

"Hellooooooooo? Traverse you there?" a voice called out from near the entrance of the shop.

Traverse still didn't respond, obviously hopeing that whoever it was would go away. That was because of his unsocial nature, he enjoyed the quiet. Therefore he resented people when they disturbed that silence. Kika waited a moment, but seeing that Trav wasn't going to answer she was going to answer for him.

"Yes he's in here honey," Kika called out.

"I hate you so much right now," Trav muttered.

Soon the corner dispensed Ruby, who walked cheerfully. She had come to discuss what they were going to do for the next game which would happen tonight.

"Hi Trav… OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE NO ARMS AND IT'S CREEPY!" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

Kika gave a giggle at the first year students reaction. It had been a while since she had seen that reaction. However the armless fourth year boy seemed less then pleased at the reaction. He gave a roll of the eyes and a huff of annoyance.

"What is it you want?" Trav asked.

"Hey you wanna go and do some training before the next event? Seth and Kota are waiting for us," Ruby offered.

"No, training will just make us exhausted," Trav answered.

"Oh okay then," Ruby said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

"So, you his girlfriend?" Kika asked.

"WHAT NO! Nothing like that at all," Ruby said defensively.

"Good, cause if you were I would cut your heart out with this tig welder!" Kika said with a giggle and a creepily huge smile.

Ruby wandered over toward where Kika was working and gazed upon the work that went into repairing Trav's arms. For Ruby she got excited whenever she saw another person's weapon, to her it was always like meeting a new friend. The designs and varieties were always vast and unique in one way or another. So seeing the repair work being done on these was a fascination to her.

"So um, how do you power the arms?" Ruby asked.

"It's my semblance, my semblance is thunder. My body can generate electricity inside of itself. Although it normally would need to be channeled out into a weapon, I channel it out into the arms and my optical implants to power them," Trav answered.

"Oh that's cool," Ruby said, "but why do you have mechanical arms?"

There was a brief moment of silence, which told Ruby that it might be a touchy subject.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Ruby said.

"Im all finished up right here!" The calico Faunus said as she lifted the two arms and brought them to the table.

She inserted one and then locked it into place, then putting the second one in its proper socket. Trav gave them a test to see if the mechanics worked still then he stood up. In total silence he walked away without saying a single word to his current partner.

"Don't worry he's always like that, It's the mysterious personality that attracts me to him," Kika said as she went over to her table.

"I thought he would like to spend time together since we were friends now," Ruby said.

"Ha, friends? As if, it took me a whole year just to be considered an acquaintance of his. An additional three years to be considered a friend," Kika laughed.

"really?" a dishearted Ruby said.

"Yup, that guy doesn't let anybody in, or at least not easily," Kika retorted as she started pouring herself some coffee.

"why not?"

"Because people bullied him, they would call him Lug head, Bolt Brain, you name it. They would beat him up and everything. It was really nasty the aftermath of some of those beatings. So he shut his heart to the outside world and put his guard up, it hasn't come down ever since," Kika explained.

"That's horrible that people would pick on somebody just because they're different. People shouldn't act like that," Ruby said.

"But they do, and believe me he got it even worse than the Faunus," Kika said.

"How would you know that?" Ruby asked.

However Ruby just realized that Kika was a Faunus, and that this particular Faunus was looking very angered right now. A slip of the tongue that Ruby couldn't take back. She just realized how inconsiderate that was.

"Um, never mind I think I know how," Ruby said guiltily, "maybe I should go and prepare for the next game!"

Ruby got up and ran for the exit, because she didn't want to stay behind to find out what the Faunus girl would do to her. She made it all the way back to her dorms when she closed the door and flopped on the bed ready to take a short nap before the next game.

"How can one person be okay fighting the entire world alone?" Ruby asked to herself.


End file.
